The present invention relates generally to folding knives, and more specifically, to a folding knife with a removable blade. Folding knives are disclosed in a number of U.S. patents, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,145,202, 5,802,722, and 5,815,927, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference. Knives with removable blades are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,706,251, 2,265,775, 3,851,986, 3,896,546, 4,408,394, 4,918,820, 5,979,065, 6,134,788, and 6,354,007, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference for all.